Kagome's Game
by Cat Goddess
Summary: The jewel is completed. Kagome and Inuyasha have some feelings they need to work out. Especially dealing with Kikyou. Who will Inu choose? *songfic* song "Tired" by Foo Fighters


Oni Neko- Well, I decided to make an Inuyasha fic. It's a songfic. Yeah. I thought it was a great song dealing with the breakup of Inu and Kag. I was just inspired by it. I heard it on the radio at like, midnight and started typing. If you all like this I can continue. Meaning. I have another chapter that could continue this, only not songfic. All I need is a few good reviews and I'm on my way to uploading. SO HURRY, READ AND REVIEW. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Please don't sue or turn me into the authorities. I'm pretty much good as poor. 

I can be your liar  
I can be your bearer of bad news  


Inuyasha stood still. His eyes bore into mine. He was giving me a look.....that look. It was a look of sorrow and love that he's shown me on rare occasions. Not long after I met Inuyasha we were sitting in a tree and he was telling me about something when he turned to me with this look. It was the first time, so naturally I pulled away as he got closer. I thought he was going to kiss me!! He was a dog-demon for crying out loud and I was creeped. He was giving me that look now and to say the least, scared me. There was more sorrow in those eyes than I have ever seen a person give another. We were standing near the bone-eaters well. He was a yard or two away from me. He started to walk closer and, as a scared little pup, I backed away. I did NOT like that look, not one bit. He had something to tell me, I knew it. I didn't want to hear it though. My mouth was hanging open and my eyes wide with fear. The wind blew and I could feel it chill me to the bone...or maybe it wasn't the wind at all. 

" Kagome....." He had whispered my name as if it was my funeral and he was saying goodbye to a dear, dear friend. I now did not like his stare or voice. He had better stop or I'll 'sit' him so many times there'll be a crater where he once stood.

" Kagome...I need to talk to you. I- I care for you deeply. Who couldn't? I...it's just, I don't care THAT deeply for you. I've noticed lately that you've come to be quite ...attached to me. I wanted to tell you that I will be leaving you."

" What do you mean? Leaving?"

" I just need to be away Kagome. It's not you, it's me. I need some air and I know that we can still work together and I'll protect you..."

" Continue! Finish what you're going to say, Inuyasha!" I was pissed. I knew where this was going._  
_

Sick and uninspired by the diamonds in your fire  
Burning like a flame inside of you  
Is this just desire or the truth

H-he's leaving me. He's leaving me and the others because he wants AIR? I don't think so! He can get air any damn place! He wants KIKYOU! That bastard. Giving me that crap about ' I need air.' All guys are the same. Even ones five hundred years from now. Where do they get this crap? Is there some secret guy handbook for breaking up with a girl? Well, technically Inu and I never were TOGETHER, per say, but it still counts! I looked at Inuyasha, who was still in front of me only closer now, with tears in my eyes. For some reason he looked dull now. Like he used all of his life energy up in one battle, the battle of the heart. He had chosen between me and Kikyou and she was the victor. I felt my power grow. I was angry. More than angry....I was going to be living hell to deal with now.

_  
So shame on me for the ruse  
Shame on me for the blues  
Another one returned that I'll never use  
_My mother used to say when I was little " to the victor goes shame." She used to say that whenever I lost a soccer match on the junior team when I was like eight. I don't know why I thought of it now. I knew Inuyasha and Kikyou were doing things behind my back, but I don't know how deep they went. I don't want to know. I'd rather he just leave me alone. Everyone leave me alone. I didn't want anyone touching me, or asking me questions, or taking pity on me. That's the worst...pity. Now that I think of it. I think I'm the one shamed. I was playing a game. I knew he loved Kikyou, I just didn't want to believe he didn't love me. Now that I see what the reality is I guess I was just asking for heartbreak. Why always me? Almost the exact same thing happened with Hojo. He told me he needed a dedicated girlfriend and that I was just sick too much. He turned me down. Actually I had been playing with him the whole time, really. Really just to get Inuyasha mad. Didn't work, though, and just ended up hurting myself in the end. _  
I won't go getting tired of you  
I won't go getting tired of you  
I'm not getting tired  
_

" Kagome? Are you all right?" What did he think? I'm standing here crying and he's asking me if I'm ALRIGHT? 

" LET ME THINK ABOUT THAT ONE INUYASHA!" I am sick and tired of him. No, I wasn't. I was mad at him, yes, but even now I still want his love. I still want him to hold me, to hug me like he used to. I want him to hold me like he did right before he pushed me in the well after the fight with Sesshoumaru. I want it so bad. I could never be sick of Inuyasha, unfortunately.

" Please, don't cry. I don't mean to hurt your feelings. LOOK, I said don't cry woman!" Always the one for informalities. 

I won't go getting tired of you  
I won't go getting tired of you  
I'm not getting tired  


I could care less what he told me. I wanted to get away, but first...

I went up to Inuyasha so that we were only a few inches apart. He was taller than me so I was looking at his neck with the necklace on him. Should I take it off? He isn't mine to control now. Besides, I really don't have to see him again. The jewel is completed and Naraku is dead. After three long years of searching we finished the Shikon no Tama. 

" Please understand.."

" Oh I understand, alright. I understand perfectly, you're sick of me and want Kikyou, that's all. You want to get rid of me. 

__

Hanging on this wire  
Waiting for the day where I'll have to choose  
Cursed by love so dire  
One more boy for hire  
One more boy to lend a hand to you  
Is this just desire or the truth  
He lifted my face to his eye level. My tears still shedding. He's looking at me so intensely. I se hurt in his eyes. I had hurt him, badly. I knew it too. He wants to be my FRIEND, but he wants to be HER lover.

" That's not true. I just don't feel that way for you, Kag-chan. I will always care. I don't want to get rid of you, but......"

" Shut up." I said it so quietly, but I knew he heard it. I leaned up to him and kissed him. I put as much passion into that kiss as I could muster. I want him to know. Want him to know how much I love him. Maybe, just maybe, he will take me back and forget her. It was in vain though. When I pulled away there was only shock. I only saw shock and sorrow in the face I love. _  
So shame on me for the ruse  
Shame on me for the blues  
Another one returned that I'll never use  
_I was playing the game again. Hurting myself for just a moment of pleasure. How could I be such a fool? It's only going to hurt worse once I see him go. Why? Why did he choose her?

" Why......?" He looked down at me as if I was nuts.

" What did you say?"

" I asked why. Why, Inuyasha? Why her? Did I do something to hurt you? Did you think me fickle? What? I must know." Again, I said it quietly. I want this for his ears only. Those soft, fluffy ears. By instinct I had put my hands up to rub them, like I had the first time I met him, when he was pinned to the Goshinbuku tree. He purred just like a dog rubbed on its belly. I had to smile at this. Even in times of heartbreak, he'd make me smile or angered enough to forget. I pulled my hands away. He looked back down at me. _  
I won't go getting tired of you  
I won't go getting tired of you  
I'm not getting tired  
_

" I don't know why Kagome. I......It's just she was my first. My first lover, heartbreaker, and healer. She was my world, Kagome."

" WAS is the key word here. She's dead. She no longer belongs in this world, Inuyasha."

" More so than you."

" What?" I was confused by this. I knew I lived in the future, but I do belong here. I belong here more than she. Didn't I? Didn't he think I belonged here? Why did he always get so mad when I left? That's when he walked away. I went after him and turned him around to face me. I just looked at him. Then I reached behind his neck and took the beads off. He looked at me, stunned. I set the beads in his hand. I then reached around my own neck and took the Shikon no Tama off. I set it in his hand with the beads.

" Kagome, I-I don't understand."

" This is the end, Inuyasha. I will not be coming back. I set you free. I let you go of your chains that weighed you down with responsibility. At the same time I added one more."

" What are you talking about? You're creeping me out, Kag-chan." There's that familial name again. Oh, how I hated him to use that. It didn't belong on a traitors tongue. " You're really starting to scare me with your tone of voice." Indeed, I was talking gravely but nothing that should SCARE him, the great Inuyasha.

__

" I wash my hands of you, Inuyasha. You, and the jewel. Take care of it for me....or Kikyou, whichever is your preference. Only one chain this time."

__

I won't go getting tired of you

I won't go getting tired of you  
I'm not getting tired of you  
He just looked at his hand as if he couldn't believe what I was doing. He then turned around and walked deep, deep into the forest. When he was far enough away that he could not hear me, I followed. I wanted to see if he would do as I asked and put the jewel around his neck. He still didn't hear me nor smell me, obviously. He seemed quite deep in thought. I wonder where he's going. Usually he thinks in the Goshinbuku tree. I saw him stop a little bit ahead. Did he know I was following him? Please put it on Inuyasha! Let me be free as well. Indeed he put it around his neck. I stepped a little closer to see what he was doing exactly. I was hidden behind some brush. That's when I saw her coming. That stupid dead bitch who took my Inuyasha away. She came closer to him....dangerously close. I didn't trust her one bit. But he certainly did! He kissed her! He kissed her with as much, if not more, passion as I kissed him. I stood up._  
I can be your liar  
I can be your bearer of bad news  
Sick and uninspired by the diamonds in your fire  
Burning like a flame inside of you  
Is this just desire or the truth  
_They still don't know I am here. Kikyou was first to break the kiss. She looked up to him and said, " Did she give it to you? Did she give you the jewel?"

" Yes. I was surprised she did. I thought she would keep it after working three years to get it together. She also took my neck restraint off."

" She is my reincarnation, Inu-kins. I knew she would because I would." That liar. She always was selfish. Using Inuyasha like that. And what was with that stupid pet name. Argh, I hate it. It sounds like something a rich, snobby pet owner would say to its toy dog. 

He looked at her longingly and then took the jewel off. He set it in her hands and kissed her deeply. She broke it again and told him to keep it for now. She had business to take care of. I didn't care about that. It was the deceit. He deceived me! I was infuriated. I had never felt so angry in my life.

" INUYASHA!" He turned to me. No life was there. It could even be said he looked bored. Then, he sparked to life. Like he just now realized I was present.

" Not now, Kagome. Not now. It's not what it looks like. Believe me. That conversation with Kikyou was nothing." He lies! He thought I was just here for the conversation and not the kiss.

" I saw everything. Even the kiss you shared." That's when I saw shock and anger in his eyes. So he's mad at me? Well, I don't care. I didn't want any more of it. I turned and went back to the well, running as fast as I could. Fortunately, and unfortunately, he did not come after me. Maybe he didn't care anymore. Fine. I don't need him._  
So shame on me for the ruse  
Shame on me for the blues  
Another one returned that I'll never use_

Am I crazy? Of course I needed him. I needed him like I needed air to breathe, water to quench my thirst, and food to satisfy my hunger. He was what gave me life. Will I ever let go of the pain I'm feeling. I had jumped into the well and, like planned, landed safely in the well house of my family's shrine. I walked out of the well house and went to the Goshinbuku tree not far from it I sat down on one of its humongous branches, leaned against the trunk, and cried. I cried like the world was going to end tomorrow. I had lost my love to another. Will I live through the pain to see tomorrow? Will I survive without Inuyasha? Will I ever get over him?

Will I ever get tired of Inuyasha? 

I won't go getting tired of you  
I won't go getting tired of you  
I'm not getting tired  
I won't go getting tired of you  
I won't go getting tired of you  
I'm not getting tired of you

Oni Neko- Please Review. If I get 20 reviews I'll continue. Only twenty people! I'll do it only if you ask. I could actually keep this a one-shot, but I won't if you all feel it could go to further places. Also, in my other fic, Shunned Star, people said that the chapters were too short. If I'm doing that again, let me know. I tend to rush sometimes. 


End file.
